Album II
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Kisah sederhana tentang Hinata dan kehidupannya.  Canon verse with alternative story line. Ch4 GaaHina / Endless.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Pair: Shikamaru x Hinata**

**Warn: OOC, misstype(s)**

.

.

.

**Baby, I'm in love with you**

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah. Aku tahu kau kuat."

Sekelilingku gelap. Tak peduli aku menoleh ke mana, warnanya tetap saja hitam. Segalanya jadi terlihat menyeramkan.

Setiap kali tersadar, aku selalu merasa seperti ini. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Dalam kegelapan yang senyap, hanya ada suara itu yang kudengar.

"Kau seorang Hyuuga yang kuat. Benar, kan?"

Tidak, tidak. Suara itu salah. Klan kami memang kuat, aku yakin itu. Ada Ayah, Neji, Hanabi, dan yang lainnya. Hampir semua dari klan kami orang yang hebat. Hampir semua, kecuali aku.

"Kau tak lelah tertidur seperti ini? Bangunlah."

Dia salah. Dia pasti salah. Aku tak mungkin tertidur di saat aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Beri aku kepastian."

Kepastian apa? Hatiku yang bingung bertanya begitu. Pelan-pelan, ada rasa aneh yang perlahan merayapiku bagai semut. Kau siapa?

"Hei, cepat bangun, ya?"

Tubuhku yang mati rasa perlahan menghangat. Ada sesuatu yang membungkus jemari tanganku. Menggenggamnya erat. Jujur, aku tenang. Dan akhirnya, aku jadi senang. Di duniaku yang gelap dan menakutkan ini, aku tak lagi mengenal khawatir.

Entah karena suaranya yang memang membawa kesan damai, atau mungkin karena genggaman eratnya di tanganku, aku jadi lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat aku tersadar lagi, seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan sedikit gemetar. Rasanya, bagai ada ribuan lebah menyengat aku yang tak bisa bergerak. Aku merintih, tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Dunia jadi terasa sepi. Aku merasa terasing.

Perlahan, aku merasa kelopak mataku bergerak. Samar-samar, aku melihat gambaran kabur yang terang. Bau obat juga terasa begitu menyengat. Rasa-rasanya, aku tahu ini di mana.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

Awalnya aku berpikir, hanya ada aku di situ.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau sudah sadar!"

Meski tubuhku sakit, aku mencoba untuk bangkit. Wanita muda berseragam putih itu membantuku untuk duduk. Pelan-pelan, aku menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidur yang dilapisi oleh bantal empuk.

"Ah! Aku harus segera memberitahu Tsunade-sama."

Dia gadis periang yang bersemangat dan baik hati. Saat dia tersenyum padaku, aku tahu dia orang yang tulus.

"Apakah Anda tak apa kalau ku tinggal sebentar?"

Tangannya yang hampir menyentuh kenop pintu berhenti ketika dia berbalik dan melihatku lagi.

"Ya."

Dalam dirinya, ada aura hangat yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku jadi tersenyum tanpa banyak berpikir.

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat itu, ada angin lembut yang datang menghampiriku dari jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Rasanya sejuk. Entah kenapa, ada rasa rindu merasakan angin seperti ini.

"Hyuuga-sama… Hyu-Hyuuga-sama… dia…"

Jendela itu begitu bersih. Ada sinar matahari yang menembus masuk ke kamar dan membuat seprai serta selimut yang ku pakai jadi berwarna keemasan. Akhirnya aku sadar, selain anginnya, aku juga rindu matahari yang selalu hangat, awan putih yang selalu bersih, langit biru yang membentang luas, serta suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Aku memejamkan mata. Dengan keheningan seperti ini, aku bisa mendengar suara mencicit anak-anak burung yang bersarang di pohon besar tepat di depan jendela, lalu keramaian anak-anak yang bermain di bawah, kemudian langkah kaki yang begitu cepat.

"Hinata?"

Derap kaki itu berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, ada suara orang yang ku dengar. Kali ini suaranya berat dan dalam. Dia pasti seorang pria.

"Kau… sadar?"

Aku berbalik dan langsung melihat wajahnya yang terkejut. Dia yang bertanya padaku masih sekitar dua langkah dari pintu masuk. Sementara itu, perawat yang tadi, buru-buru pergi ke luar dan menutup pintu. Kami jadi ditinggal berdua.

"Kau bangun?" tanyanya pelan, berbisik.

Dari wajahnya, aku merasa dia sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru-san. Bahkan anting dan dandanan rambutnya serupa. Seingatku, Shikamaru tak punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Tapi, kalau itu Shikamaru, kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda?

Shikamaru-san yang aku kenal selalu tenang dan mengantuk, tapi pria di depanku ini terlihat senang dan terpaku.

"Akhirnya…"

Ada hembusan nafasnya yang lega, lalu suara ketukan kakinya yang mendekat lagi, kemudian senyum malasnya yang diarahkan untukku. Di saat seperti ini, ruangan yang awalnya berbau obat jadi terasa menyegarkan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di samping ranjangku. Aku baru sadar dia begitu tinggi hingga membuatku harus mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajahnya yang juga melihatku. Waktu seakan berhenti untuk kami.

Mata hitamnya fokus pada milikku yang pucat. Aku tertarik dalam lubang hitam yang dia ciptakan. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Selamat datang kembali."

Ada sambutan hangatnya untukku, ada senyum lemahku untuknya.

Entah bagaimana, aku merasa kami berdua memang seharusnya begini. Saat dia memberi, aku akan menerima, dan sebaliknya.

"Aku pulang."

Akhirnya, aku membalas pernyataannya.

Dan dia tersenyum membalasku.

"Kau membuatku khawatir."

Tangannya yang besar dan hangat naik dan menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan. Aku yang terlalu terkejut cuma bisa diam. Saat tangannya yang lain bergabung dan memaksa kepalaku terbenam di dadanya, aku seketika merasa nyaman.

Ada rasa sayang juga kerinduan dari tangan yang mengelus rambutku. Ada rasa berdebar diperdengarkan detak jantungnya padaku. Lalu, ada juga rasa lega dari suara tawanya yang hampir sepi.

"Shikamaru-san… bagaimana misinya?"

Terakhir yang ku ingat, aku, Shikamaru, dan Lee sedang menjalankan misi ke Amegakure. Saat di perjalanan pulang, kami bertemu dengan ninja musuh dan akhirnya bertarung. Di tengah pertarungan waktu itu, ada kunai yang melesat ke arah Lee. Aku yang dikepung segera berlari ke arahnya. Waktu itu, aku yang berniat menolong malah terkena kunai. Akibatnya lengan kiriku berdarah.

"Sukses."

Setelah itu, yang ku ingat hanya pandanganku yang mengabur dan semakin lama semakin menggelap.

"Syukurlah."

"Ck, kau bodoh."

"Maaf."

.

.

.

Entah hanya aku, atau memang ada yang berubah dari Konoha. Bangunan-bangunannya terasa sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir ku ingat.

Dari atap gedung rumah sakit ini, angin musim semi dengan mudah menabrakkan dirinya padaku yang masih lemah. Aku suka kesan sejuk yang kurasakan. Begitu nyaman, hingga rasanya sampai ke hati.

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru-san muncul dan langsung mengambil tempat di sampingku. Tubuhnya yang sedikit jangkung memblokirku dari sinar matahari yang tak terlalu menyengat.

Ketika aku menoleh padanya, dia balas menatapku.

"Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, Hyuuga."

Alisnya mengkerut dan hampir bertaut. Mungkin aku membuatnya kesal.

"Ada banyak yang telah berubah." Akhirnya, aku menyatakan pikiranku. Shikamaru yang tak memberi tanggapan jadi membuatku sedikit kecut, jadi aku lebih memilih melihat langit daripada wajah suramnya. "Langitnya," saat misi terakhir, langit yang ku lihat berwarna kelabu, "Bangunan-bangunannya," dari sini, aku dapat melihat Ichiraku jadi restoran ramen besar yang ramai, "Shikamaru-san juga."

"Hah?"

Shikamaru-san itu jenius. Dia akan selalu mengerti apa yang tidak dimengerti orang biasa sepertiku. Jadi mengetahui kalau dia yang kali ini kebingungan, aku langsung ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Apanya yang berubah dariku?"

Kenapa dia bertanya? Bukankah semua terlalu jelas? Seharian ini dia selalu berada di rumah sakit dan baru pergi beberapa saat yang lalu saat Hokage-sama memanggilnya. Dia bahkan lebih sering tersenyum dari pada menguap. Bahkan sekarang, dia yang jenius serasa jadi orang aneh yang payah dan suka bertanya.

"Aku tak mendengar 'mendokusai' hari ini."

"Ah, benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Wajahnya yang bingung terlihat lucu.

"Shikamaru-san juga terlihat lebih keren." Sekilas aku melihat ke atas rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi dan bergoyang persis semak ditiup angin. Lalu, alis matanya yang tebal dan hitam. Mata sipitnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang ramping, serta lengkungan di bibirnya.

Dia tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Apa iya?"

Ketika dia bertanya, ada seringai aneh terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Ya."

Lalu dia tertawa. Suara tawanya terkesan berat dan dewasa. Aku yang mendengarnya jadi ikut senang.

"Hei, lima tahun kau terbaring di rumah sakit dan akhirnya sadar, lalu kau langsung berkata bahwa aku keren?"

Oh. Pantas saja banyak yang berubah. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa ada yang terasa berbeda.

"Kunai yang melukaimu itu beracun," Shikamaru-san terlihat kurang senang saat menceritakannya, "Ayahmu, Hanabi, Neji, teman-teman Rookie yang lain, aku… kami semua takut sekali kehilanganmu." Lalu tangannya yang kuat dan besar meraih milikku yang lebih kecil. Saat dia menggenggamnya, aku akhirnya tahu siapa yang membuatku tenang selama ini. "Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar." Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Aku masih belum mengerti. Dia kembali lagi jadi Shikamaru jenius yang susah dipahami.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

Tidak. Aku tidak lelah. Hanya saja tubuhku terasa tak bertenaga saat ini.

"Kembali ke kamar, ya?"

Dia berbalik dan membelakangiku lalu berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Naiklah."

Suaranya pelan dan tidak memerintah, tapi aku langsung menurut tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat kemudian aku telah bersandar padanya, dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

Di saat begini, aku merasa kembali jadi anak kecil yang dilindungi oleh orang dewasa. Pundak Shikamaru-san yang ternyata nyaman membuatku merasa aman, akhirnya aku jadi mengantuk.

"Shikamaru-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menjengukku?"

Saat pertanyaanku terlontar, ada jeda cukup panjang di antara kami. Suasananya jadi sepi. Hanya ada suara angin serta langkah kaki Shikamaru yang menggendongku. Mungkin dia tak mendengar karena suaraku terlalu pelan, atau mungkin aku yang salah bicara hingga ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu?"

Langkahnya berhenti dan melirikku yang melihatnya. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Terus kenapa tidak langsung bangun saat itu?"

Aku juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama pada diriku. Kenapa aku tak langsung bangun saat mendengar suaramu? Mungkin tubuhku terlalu lelah, mungkin juga kesadaranku hilang karena darah yang banyak berkurang, atau racun dari kunai yang membuatku terluka.

"Kenapa tidak bosan menungguku bangun?"

Matahari mulai sedikit tenggelam dan langit perlahan gelap. Di atas, bulan mulai muncul ditemani sebuah bintang yang berada dekat dengannya. Mataku semakin berat dan aku mulai menguap.

"Kau sudah tidur lama, ada mimpi apa saja?"

Tidak ada. Aku tak bermimpi. Ketika aku tertidur, aku hanya bisa melihat gelap, ada juga suaramu, dan kadang genggaman tanganmu. "Kenapa menungguku?" Dia selalu ada saat aku merasakan gelap dan mulai ketakutan. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Saat kau dirawat, setiap hari aku mampir ke rumah sakit."

Iya. Aku sudah tahu yang itu. Terima kasih.

"Hal itu terus berlanjut dan akhirnya jadi rutinitas baru. Bahkan jadwalnya menyita lebih banyak waktuku untuk tidur."

Itu bukan pengakuan termanis yang pernah aku dengar. Tapi saat berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dan mencium aroma segar dari tubuhnya, detak jantungku jadi liar dan tak terkendali.

"Semakin lama, aku jadi makin terikat. Melihat wajahmu setiap hari, mau tak mau membuatmu terus terbayang dalam kepalaku. Aku hampir gila. Dua minggu menjalankan misi di luar desa dan aku jadi seperti panda."

Nadanya datar dan lamban.

"Lingkar mataku menebal. Lama-lama aku bisa mirip Gaara."

Shikamaru-san susah tidur?

Kami terdiam lagi. Aku memilih melihat langit yang memang cantik saat itu. Sekitar dua menit, Shikamaru-san kembali berjalan dan menggendongku.

Meskipun angin begitu kencang dan dingin, berkat Shikamaru aku jadi tak kedinginan. Aku hanya seorang kunoichi yang masih lemah dan butuh istirahat. Mataku yang lelah terbuka, akhirnya menutup perlahan. Lama-lama, aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Saat pandanganku mulai menghitam, aku mengeratkan peganganku pada Shikamaru. Hal yang terakhir ku ingat adalah kepalaku yang lelah dan jatuh di bahunya.

Rasanya nyaman…

.

.

.

"Entah kau sadar atau tidak, aku selalu berada di sisimu. Suatu saat nanti, ku harap kau tahu."

.

.

.

**A/N: Ada yang ngeh nggak nih sama ceritanya? Jadi gini, Hinata terluka dan kritis karena terkena kunai beracun dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri selama 5 tahun. Berlebihan gak sih? Entahlah, saya terlalu males nyari scene lain yang lebih nyambung.**

**Nah, soal Shikamaru… Mungkin dia punya rasa bersalah karena Hinata terluka saat menjalankan misi bersamanya, jadi akhirnya cowok Nara itu setiap hari datang menjenguk. Yang pada akhirnya, dia justru jatuh cinta dengan Hinata. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak melihat wajah si cewek Hyuuga yang manis itu, atau juga karena tak pernah berhenti mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Tapi yang pasti, Shikamaru gak ngalamin yang namanya 'Love at the First Sight' loh…**

**Sebelum lupa, saya ada bikin satu crossover tentang Hinata. Kalau ada waktu, silahkan cek di profil saya, ya… monggo…**

**Ai HinataLawliet, pesanannya udah jadi, kan? Maaf kalau ooc ya? Saya habisnya gak pernah nonton DN sih…**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Ooc, misstype, alur kecepetan, dan membingungkan.**

**Pair: Itachi x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Confession**

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Nadanya rendah dan terkesan berbahaya. Selain itu, langkahnya terus mendekat tanpa ragu padaku. Aku jadi takut dan mundur.

"A-ano…" saat itu aku mau bilang untuk dia agar berhenti mendekat, tapi yang ada aku malah terpesona pada mata merahnya. Apa dia mencoba membunuhku dengan Sharingannya itu?

"Hm?"

Aku terpojok pada sebuah batang pohon besar dan akhirnya tak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangan Uchiha-san yang terjulur di kedua sisi kepalaku. Seakan tak cukup, dia malah menekuk kedua sikunya, membuat jarak kami berdua jadi semakin dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Aku merasa berada dalam bahaya. Aku ingin lari, tapi Uchiha-san memblokir jalanku.

"Katakan."

Siang itu, aku merasa langit cerah seolah menertawakanku. Aku yang baru pulang dari misi , langsung akan dibunuh oleh orang yang pernah ku rawat beberapa minggu lalu. Aku tahu aku memang bukan orang yang beruntung, tapi aku juga tak menyangka akan menjadi orang yang sesial ini.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Uchiha-san bicara apa? Memangnya aku pernah mengatakannya? Sadar kalau hanya diam cuma membuang waktu, aku menoleh, mencari Naruto yang seharusnya masih ada di dekat kami. Aku, dia, dan Lee baru saja menyelesaikan misi bersama.

"Dia sudah pergi dari tadi saat kekasihnya datang."

Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Seharusnya dia masih di sini. Aku butuh bantuannya. Lee-san juga ke mana?

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Wajahku diangkat oleh jari-jarinya hingga akhirnya mata merah itu menatap langsung ke mataku. Detik berikutnya, dia menciumku lembut. Tepat di bibir.

Aku terkejut. Pergerakannya terlalu cepat.

Kemudian, aku merasakan lengannya turun dan mulai melingkari pinggangku. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang semakin mengerat. Aku bingung, juga membeku.

"Benar, kan?"

Sesak, dan aku butuh udara. Aku bersyukur Uchiha-san melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tubuhku yang masih berada dalam dekapannya masih lemas dan bergetar. Terlalu dekat dengannya membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Aku tahu."

Dari mana?

"Sharinganku bisa membaca isi hatimu, Hyuuga."

Apa iya?

"Aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau menyukaiku. Itu fakta yang ada di sana."

Benarkah? Kenapa aku yang punya pikiran itu bahkan tak menyadarinya? Apa aku terlalu mudah dibohongi, bahkan oleh hatiku sendiri?

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

Entah hanya aku, atau memang Uchiha-san bersikap aneh hari ini. Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Raut wajahnya juga aneh. aku bisa melihat seringai di sana. Pelan-pelan, aku jadi menggigil.

::.

:::.

::::.

Pertemuanku dengan Uchiha-san berawal dari tiga minggu lalu di rumah sakit Konoha. Saat itu, Neji-nii yang masuk dalam pasukan ANBU khusus di bawah pimpinan Uchiha-san terluka parah saat menjalankan misi. Aku berniat menjenguknya.

Ketika berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, aku melihat Tsunade-sama baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar milik seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Saat aku menyapanya, dia langsung memberikan tugas padaku.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali komplotan ninja yang berusaha mengacaukan Konoha dan aliansinya. Pasukan Anbu terluka banyak dan beberapa diantaranya harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari Tsunade-sama sendiri.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi mereka semua, sementara medis juga kekurangan anggota. Jadi, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu, Hyuuga?"

Aku Hinata Hyuuga yang biasanya hanya akan diabaikan. Jadi, saat ada yang meminta bantuan seperti ini, apalagi Hokage sendiri, rasanya sayang untuk ditolak. Jadi aku mengangguk.

Tsunade-sama tersenyum. Aku jadi tersadar, selain hebat, dia juga cantik.

"Pergilah ke bangsal yang terletak di ujung lorong ini. Di sana ada sekumpulan ANBU yang terluka ringan. Di sana hanya ada dua orang perawat. Kau bisa membantu mereka. Aku tahu kau juga hebat di ninjutsu medis."

Hari itu, aku benar-benar merasa bukan jadi Hinata yang biasanya. Aku tidak diabaikan, aku diperlukan, dan Hokage baru saja memujiku. Jadi, dengan semangat itu aku tersenyum padanya, membungkuk, dan akhirnya pergi.

Mungkin, menjenguk Neji-nii nanti saja. masih banyak waktu untuk hari ini.

"Permisi, Hokage-sama menugaskan saya untuk membantu."

Aku masuk dan membungkuk memberi salam. Saat kembali tegak, ada seorang perawat wanita datang mendekatiku dan tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah ada kau. Kami benar-benar sibuk di sini."

::.

:::.

::::.

Bangsal itu akhirnya jadi terasa begitu luas saat para ANBU telah keluar. Ruangan juga sudah rapi dan bersih. Dari jendela kaca, aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku bekerja sampai senja. Sinar keemasan yang hangat jatuh begitu saja dan memberi warna pada lantai putih yang sedang ku pijak.

Tok! Tok!

Saat aku berbalik membelakangi jendela, ada seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Matanya mengitari ruangan, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat saat melihatku. Aku tahu, gesturnya seakan bertanya.

"Mereka langsung pergi setelah selesai diobati, tadi."

"Oh."

Dia diam saja. Aku tak nyaman untuk kembali memulai dialog. Suasananya jadi sepi dan canggung.

Di depanku sekarang, berdiri Uchiha Itachi yang selalu jadi prodigy di klannya, yang membawahi Neji, yang pintar, cerdik, kuat, dan disukai banyak gadis Konoha.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Dan juga selalu ingin tahu.

Sikapnya yang kaku tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi lebih santai. Mungkin wajahnya masih sama, tapi paling tidak bahunya tak lagi tegang.

"Hokage-sama tadi menugaskan s-saya untuk membantu di sini."

"Oh."

Kalau Sasuke selalu berkata 'Hn', sepertinya Uchiha-san suka mengucapkan 'Oh'.

Dia perlahan masuk dan menutup pintu. Saat jaraknya cukup dekat, aku akhirnya sadar kalau lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah yang bahkan masih menetes.

"K-kau terluka."

"Ya, benar. Bisakah kau mengobatinya?"

"Y-ya."

Dengan cepat aku mengambil kotak obat di atas meja, dan mendekati Uchiha-san yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Lukanya cukup dalam, dan selain ninjutsu dia perlu perban dan obat-obatan. Sambil mengalirkan cakra padanya, aku mulai berpikir, pasti musuh yang mereka hadapi begitu kuat, hingga Neji bahkan Uchiha-san yang tak terkalahkan bisa terluka.

"Kau sudah menjenguk Neji?"

"B-belum."

Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit gemetar saat dia mulai berbicara. Tanganku yang hendak mengambil perban jadi mengambil gunting. Aku malu. Apalagi saat mendengar suara tawanya yang pelan dan hangat. Benar-benar terkesan aristokrat.

"Wah, aku tersanjung kau mau merawatku dahulu daripada menjenguk sepupumu yang menyebalkan itu."

Wajahku serasa panas. Aku yang tak mau dilihat saat merah begini langsung menunduk. Saat itu aku langsung sadar kalau ternyata Uchiha-san hanya mengenakan pakaian spandex hitam tanpa lengan yang terlihat pas sekali di tubuhnya yang tegap dan sedikit kecoklatan. Aku tak akan menyangkal kalau aku memang terpesona.

"Terima kasih."

Nafas hangatnya bisa ku rasakan di telingaku. Dia yang mencondongkan dirinya selanjutnya mengecup pipiku singkat. Aku terdiam.

Dia tersenyum.

Hari sudah hampir gelap sepenuhnya, dan lampu ruangan belum dinyalakan. Udara yang mulai mendingin justru bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Ruangan ini terlalu panas.

Sadar dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku langsung mendongak mencari matanya. Detik selanjutnya, dia mencium keningku.

Lalu pandanganku gelap dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

::.

:::.

::::.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Paru-paruku pasti sudah menciut sekarang. Aku yang masih berada dalam pelukannya langsung menerima pernyataan suka dari Uchiha Itachi yang selalu jadi kebanggaan Konoha. Aku Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan tak bisa apa-apa. Dia Uchiha yang terkenal dan sempurna.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau?"

"Y-ya."

Lalu aku merasakan satu tangannya merangkak naik ke belakang kepalaku, yang lainnya berada di punggungku. Aku tertekan maju ke tubuhnya yang kokoh dan tak tergoyahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga."

Ada matanya yang merah dan semakin merah, lalu cengkramannya di kepalaku, bibirnya yang menimpa bibirku, lalu suara geramannya yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku ingin menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mendekatimu. Aku tak menyangka waktunya muncul di saat aku terluka dan jadi lemah."

Kata-katanya baru saja menjelaskan sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Ternyata Itachi-san menunggu sejak lama. Ternyata kejadian di bangsal itu adalah sesuatu yang akan membuat kejadian besar yang akhirnya terjadi hari ini. Ternyata aku dan Itachi-san memang ada untuk bisa bersama.

::.

:::.

::::.

**A/N: Saya tahu semua chara yang terlibat OOC dan ceritanya emang rada aneh. Tapi, ini juga hasil pemikiran dari otak saya yang juga aneh. Saya harap masih ada yang menyukainya.**

**Dan selamat ulang tahun buat Ira Julian.**

**Itachi & Hinata: Selamat Ulang Tahun. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan bahagia!**

**Saya harap kamu suka ficnya.**

**Soal ngambil pov dari chara cowok… saya belum berani, Nera-san… Duh… bisa-bisa nanti jadi OOC sangat. Tapi akan saya coba. Yosh! Ganbate!**

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mau mereview fic ini. Mungkin memang masih terlalu jelek untuk dibaca, tapi saya tetap berharap ada yang mau membaca.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair: Neji x Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Lihat chapter sebelumnya ya…**

**Warning: OOC, misstype, gak jelas, dan membingungkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"O-ohayo…"

Pagi hari, tanggal 3 Juli.

Seharusnya segalanya jadi sepurna hari ini, tapi ini jelas-jelas berbeda jauh dari harapanku. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari sikapnya pagi ini.

Biasanya dia selalu tersenyum dan menyapaku dengan hangat, tapi kali ini, bahkan menyadari kehadiranku pun dia tidak. Jika seandainya aku yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya tak menyapa lebih dulu, dia mungkin akan lewat begitu saja tanpa melihatku.

Ini aneh. sungguh aneh.

Saat dia mengadahkan wajah dan aku bisa melihat warna matanya yang sama denganku, biasanya akan ada suasana hening yang hangat dalam waktu lama. Tapi sekarang, dia buru-buru mengerjap dan berbalik.

Aku tahu, ada yang tak beres dengannya.

"A-aku pergi dulu, Niisan…"

Bahkan dari suaranya dia terdengar gugup. Ada apa dengannya hingga bersikap begitu? Ada apa denganku hingga menerima sikap yang tak biasa ini darinya?

"Ya."

Aku menyahut, tapi dia sudah tak ada di sini untuk mendengar.

-:-

-:-

-:-

"Neji, kau kenapa?"

Memangnya ada apa denganku?

"Siapa, sih yang kau lihat? Eh? Itu kan, Hinata! Wah, ada Naruto juga!"

Lee berisik. Dia terlalu berisik. Hentikan itu sekarang juga atau aku akan-

"Hei! Naruto! Hinata!"

Aku seharusnya menolak ajakan Lee untuk makan di Yakiniku Q, tadi.

"Hai Lee! Hai Neji!"

Dia menyapa dengan cengiran lebar, berpura-pura tak tahu ada masalah apa. Dia memang hebat, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kami yang orang Asia.

"Uhm… h-hai Lee-san, Neji-nii."

Apa aku harus berubah pirang?

Kami! Bahkan wajah Hinata berubah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebegitusukanya kah dia pada Uzumaki ini? Bahkan hanya dengan ketahuan jalan bersamanya wajahnya sudah seperti itu.

"Hinata, aku akan ke Yakiniku Q dengan Neji, kau mau ikut? Naruto juga, mau ikut?"

Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut. Ikut.

"M-maaf… a-aku dan Naruto-kun tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Neji? Kau ini yang kenapa? Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi aneh begitu?"

Lee berisik. Lee berisik. Lee…

"Berisik."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lee mengikutiku dari belakang sambil berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku menghiraukannya. Langkahku perlahan melambat. Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras sambil menyuarakan sebuah harapan kecil dalam hati.

Ayo. Tarik tanganku, kejar aku, panggil namaku.

Tapi dia tetap diam dan mengabaikanku. Saat aku berbalik, mereka berdua sudah hilang.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

Yang tersisa cuma aku dan Lee yang akan pergi ke Yakiniku Q.

Tanggal 3 Juli, siang hari di Konoha.

Hari terburukku.

-:-

-:-

-:-

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Neji, Lee?"

Aku lebih tertarik pada Yakiniku ini. Aku bosan pada Lee yang terus bertanya hal yang sama ratusan kali, dan sekarang, Tenten ikut-ikutan.

"Dia benar-benar aneh."

"HAH? Benarkah itu, Lee?"

Guru Gai juga sama saja. lagi pula, apa yang membuatnya terkejut begitu? Aneh? Dia kan jauh lebih aneh.

"Seharian ini dia lesu sekali. Semangat masa mudanya sama sekali tak ada."

Karena aku bukan kau. Ingin rasanya bilang begitu.

"Lagi pula, dia menatap tajam pada semua orang siang ini. Bahkan pada Hinata. Kau tahu kan, Tenten-chan, Hinata itu selalu gugup kalau ditatap seperti itu. Wajahnya saja sampai memerah dan berkeringat."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Lee salah. Hinata begitu karena berada di dekat si Naruto. Dia masih gugup dengan pemuda itu.

Aku benar, kan?

-:-

-:-

-:-

""Neji, ayo ikut!"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Apa-apaan tingkahnya itu? Hilangkan wajah bodoh itu. Kau tak tahu aku muak melihatmu?

"Ayo. Hinata yang memintaku."

Cengirannya membuatku mual. Tangannya membuat lenganku yang diseret sakit.

Bagus, bahkan Hinata menyuruh kekasihnya ini yang menemuiku.

Siang hari, 3 Juli, di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang katanya rahasia.

-:-

-:-

-:-

Kedai ramen paman Teuchi.

Seharusnya aku tahu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Neji-kun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Neji!"

"Neji, meski umur tambah tua, tapi semangat tetap muda, ya?"

Apa-apaan komentar itu.

Aku langsung dikerubungi anggota rookie yang lain. Suasananya jadi sesak dan menjengkelkan. Saat diamat-amati lagi, aku tak melihat Hinata di sini. Bukannya tadi Naruto bilang dia yang menyuruhku datang? Jadi, dia di mana?

"Neji-nii…"

Saat aku berbalik dan melihatnya, aku akhirnya bernafas lega.

"S-selamat ulang tahun…"

Teman-teman yang lain mulai sedikit mengambil langkah, memberi ruang untukku melihatnya. Dia yang selalu menunduk malu, akhirnya kembali lagi padaku. Aku senang.

"Terimalah…"

Tangannya terjulur, ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru di sana.

"Terima kasih."

Saat mendengar komentarku, wajahnya terangkat. Refleks, aku mencari mata yang familiar dengan milikku. Lalu, suasana yang selalu kurindukan akhirnya terjadi lagi.

Tak ada kelopak bunga sakura atau dedaunan yang terbang, tak ada juga angin lembut yang membelai rambutnya yang indah. Tapi di kedai ramen yang sempit dan panas ini, aku melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku. Hanya untukku.

"Tutup matamu."

Suaranya selalu lembut, aku selalu menurut. Saat aku terpejam, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kelopak mataku. Begitu lembut dan memanjakan.

"S-selesai…" katanya, dan aku langsung membuka mata.

Sial! Kotoran mata!

Lalu dia tertawa kecil.

Aku jadi tersenyum.

Tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, aku langsung maju dan memeluknya. Dia tidak meronta, ku lihat Naruto juga tidak marah. Ada apa ini? Bukannya mereka pacaran?

"Hei, Sakura, ide pacarmu ini wajib dipertanyakan. Kenapa dia malah memilih tempat ini?" Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura-san, "Panas, sumpek, sempit…"

"Hah… jangan tanya padaku. Salahkan Naruto."

Aku salah sangka.

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

"Terima kasih."

Akan selalu begini. Setiap tanggal 3 Juli, Hinata akan datang dan memberikan sebuah hadiah padaku. Aku berharap dia segera kehabisan ide untuk memberiku apa. Dengan begitu, aku akan menuntut hatinya untukku. Ide brilian? Iya, aku memang Hyuuga terhebat.

"Kita kencan, ya?"

Tapi nyatanya aku juga tidak sabaran.

"Y-ya."

Dia, Hinata yang pantang menyerah. Aku, Neji yang selalu berusaha. Mungkin kami berdua bukan kombinasi terbaik, tapi selalu ada celah yang menanti untuk dilengkapi. Di hari tuaku nanti, aku akan mengingat memori hari ini.

.

.

.

**Happy birthday, Neji-kun! Meskipun gak ikut di traktir ramen, author tetap senang atas bertambahnya usiamu kok. Semoga makin keren ya…**

**Ini dirikues sama uchihyuu nagisa dan Nerazurri… semoga gak kecewa dengan hasilnya.**

**Saya bukan cowok, maka dari itu saya lemah untuk nulis pov cowok. Tapi sudah saya usahakan. Semoga reader gak kapok baca fic ooc yang nyeleneh ini. #bow.**

**Terima kasih kembali buat Ira Julian. Saya senang banget karena ternyata hasilnya gak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Kurang panjang? Duh… saya emang gak bisa bikin fic panjang. Bahkan yang bagian GaaHina yang udah jadi aja gak sampe 1000 words. Saya memang payah…**

**Salam kenal juga buat chibi tsukiko chan… Gak papa baru review… saya maklum… #sendirinya juga jarang ngereview punya orang.**

**Terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang lain. Saya gak akan berarti tanpa kalian, para readers dan reviewer… maaf gak disebutin satu-satu… nanti an-nya jadi kepanjangan dan bikin eneg para readers yang ngebaca.**

**Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair: Gaara x Hinata**

**Warn: OOC, misstype(S), segala kejanggalan lain yang agak kurang masuk akal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything except the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Endless**

.

.

.

Aku tersudut di pojok ruangan gelap yang luas tapi menyesakkan. Tepat tiga meter di depanku, dia berdiri dengan mata tajam yang menusuk bagai pisau. Dia terus berjalan, tak mempedulikan tatapan takutku yang sangat kentara. Saat kemudian punggungku membentur dinding, aku tahu aku tak bisa lari.

Dari seberkas sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela, aku bisa melihat kilatan aneh di matanya. Penuh emosi antara marah, kesal, dan kecewa. Dia mungkin marah karena aku lari. Mungkin kesal karena aku tak menurut. Tapi dia kecewa karena apa?

Telapak tanganku yang terkepal mulai berkeringat. Aku sangat, sangat takut. Dia pasti akan membunuhku.

Ketika kemudian dia telah berdiri dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang aman lagi, aku sadar akan posisiku kini. Dia menjulang tinggi sementara aku seolah menciut seukuran tikus. Dia bahkan belum bicara, sementara aku sudah tak bisa bersuara.

"Katakan…" ada suaranya yang sedikit serak, lalu helaan nafasnya yang kasar, "… apa yang kau inginkan."

Apa ini pesan terakhir sebelum dia membunuhku?

"Apa maumu!" Dia mulai berteriak. Berada di hadapannya kini, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang terkepal erat, seakan menahan emosi. Lalu wajahnya yang terlalu keras. Ada juga jubah kagenya yang basah, tetesan air dari rambutnya, serta hembusan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Di saat seperti ini, aku akhirnya tahu kalau aku benar-benar lemah. Berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara yang marah, aku ingin menangis. Aku butuh perlindungan, tapi di sini tidak ada ayah, atau Neji, atau Hanabi, Hokage, teman-teman. Hanya ada aku dan Gaara di ruangan ini. Hanya kami berdua.

Satu jam yang lalu, di tengah awan gelap yang masih menurunkan hujan yang cukup lebat, aku keluar dari kediaman Kazekage yang seharusnya kutinggali bersama Gaara, sang Kazekage, suamiku. Aku mengira,aku masih bisa kabur darinya. Dia yang masih di kantornya mana mungkin tahu. Aku masih punya waktu untuk lari.

Tapi semuanya salah.

Di tengah padang pasir yang malam itu di guyur hujan, dia menemukanku dengan mudahnya. Mengabaikanku yang masih terkejut, dia menarik lenganku, membawaku kembali ke rumah.

Setengah jam terdiam, hujan mulai reda, dan kami sampai pada saat ini. Saat di mana dia menatapku marah, berteriak, dan mulai menampakkan ekspresi terluka. Gaara yang tak bisa dilukai secara fisik, terluka olehku yang hanya gadis lemah.

"Seharusnya kau tahu di mana posisimu!"

Iya. Kau benar. Aku ini memang Hinata yang tidak tahu diri.

"Tunjukkan sedikit tanggung jawabmu!"

Aku yang lari memang tak bertanggung jawab. "M-maaf."

Selanjutnya, dia tertawa. Dengan tawa sinisnya itu, dia ratusan kali lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi. Aku mulai menggigil. Bukan hanya karena bajuku yang basah, tapi karena aura hitam yang terpancar darinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, sang kunoichi Konoha yang baik, lembut, dan bersahaja. Yang rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai isteri sang Kazekage Suna sebagai salah satu perjanjian dalam aliansi. Sang sempurna yang terlalu baik untuk bisa bersamaku, Sabaku Gaara." Dia tertawa lagi, kali ini hampir tak bersuara.

Mataku mulai panas dan berkabut. Tadi dia tanya kemauanku, kan? Aku mohon, hentikan ucapannya itu. Itu menyakitkan. Aku jadi si jahat yang berbulu domba.

"Jadi, katakan." Tangannya tersilang di depan dada, menantiku yang akan bersuara, "Kau…" katanya, ada jeda cukup lama di sana sebelum dia melanjutkan kembali, "ingin kita berpisah?" suaranya yang kali ini lebih pelan.

Aku dan Gaara baru saja menikah siang tadi. Aku memang tak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, tapi menikah hanya dalam beberapa jam itu mengerikan. Kami adalah pengikat aliansi. Mengingat kata kami, aku baru mengerti kalau bukan hanya aku saja yang terikat di sini. Gaara juga.

Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang belum terlalu mengenal suamiku, dia juga belum mengenal isterinya. Selain dia, aku juga perlu belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri. Di kehidupan yang tak pernah terduga ini, mempunyai teman dalam satu kapal akan terasa lebih baik. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, kami bisa mulai menyesuaikan diri dan terus belajar untuk memahami. Kalau masih ada kemungkinan seperti itu, rasanya untuk menyerah dan berpisah dengannya sekarang bukan pilihan yang menggiurkan. Aku ingin bisa mengenalnya, mengenal kehidupan baru saat bersamanya, dan menjalani masa depan yang tak terduga dengannya.

"T-tidak." Akhirnya, dengan suara yang bergetar, kusampaikan keinginanku padanya.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku… ingin…" nafasku mulai berat, "… a-aku ingin m-mengenalmu." Ya, itu dia. "Berikan aku kesempatan." Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima Gaara. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengenalnya. Aku akan berusaha. Jika ia memberikanku satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Lalu tangannya menekan kepalaku untuk maju, sementara yang satu melingkar di pinggangku. Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya yang erat. Di detik berikutnya, tangisku pecah.

Cengkramannya mengerat, dan aku akhirnya membalas pelukannya. Dari telapak tanganku, aku tahu ternyata punggungnya begitu kuat namun kosong.

Di kamar gelap malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Gaara memelukku saat kami berdua terluka. Langit kini sepenuhnya cerah saat awan mulai pergi ditiup angin. Ada sinar rembulan, pakaian yang basah, dan suara tangisku yang pelan. Suasananya benar-benar jadi aneh, apalagi saat aku mendengar suara tawa Gaara yang kali ini ringan dan bahagia.

Aku punya firasat, mulai dari saat ini, kehidupanku akan berjalan lebih baik dari biasanya. Aku ingin, saat aku sudah tua nanti dan anak-anak kami sudah punya kehidupannya masing-masing, aku duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara di teras rumah dengan secangkir teh hangat dan mengingat kenangan hari ini lagi. Awal yang menjadi kebersamaan tiada akhirku dengannya.

.

.

.

**A/N: Singkat? Pendek? Yah, saya memang gak terlalu mahir bikin yang panjang-panjang. Semoga masih diminati.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
